Mass Effect 3  Quand l'espoir renaît
by zBum69
Summary: Fin alternative de Mass Effect 3, débutant à l'instant où Shepard est frappé par le laser de l'Augure lors de la charge vers le faisceau menant à la Citadelle.
1. Préambule

**Mass Effect 3**

**ET SI TOUT AVAIT ETE DIFFERENT ?**

**Fin alternative**

* * *

><p><em>Ayant été un peu frustré par la fin de Mass Effect 3 et sous l'impulsion de certains camarades du forum CPC, je me suis lancé dans la réécriture de la phase finale de Mass Effect 3.<em>

_Bien entendu, cela veut dire prendre des risques, notamment dans les explications concernant la nature et l'origine des Moissonneurs. Certains d'entre vous n'aimeront peut-être pas la solution que j'ai choisie. Mais à mes yeux, elle fait toujours plus sens que l'actuelle fin de Mass Effect 3._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Détails Background de Jack Shepard :<strong>

- Shepard Homme, porte-étendard

- Né sur Mindoir, survivant d'Akuzé

- Lié sentimentalement à Liara T'Soni

- Lors de la guerre contre Saren, a sauvé Wrex, Kaidan, ainsi que le Conseil

- Lors de la guerre contre les Récolteurs, a ramené l'intégralité de son équipage de la base des Récolteurs, après l'avoir fait sauté

- Lors de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, a guéri le Krogans du génophage et réconcilié les Geths et les Quariens

* * *

><p><em>Tous les noms, personnages, concepts et histoires initiales sont la stricte propriété de Bioware. Je ne détiens rien et ne gagne rien avec cette fanfiction.<em>


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>Shepard jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horizon. Le soleil déclinait lentement vers la limite difficilement cernable entre le ciel et la mer, et le vent se mit à souffler violemment. Toute cette situation semblait irréelle au survivant d'Akuzé. Toutes les épreuves traversées pour en arriver là… Il contempla un instant le mug de café qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains calleuses, usées par les combats. Toute sa vie, il s'était battu. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que se battre, en permanence. Etait-il simplement bon à autre chose ? Rien n'était moins sûr et il le savait. Se trouver devant ce paysage idyllique et serein, au bord de la mer avec rien d'autre à faire que de boire tranquillement son café. Tout ça le dérangeait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment était-il arrivé là ?<p>

Il se retourna et contempla la maison qui se tenait derrière lui. C'était une maison typique de bord de mer. Le toit ocre et les murs beiges donnaient un côté XXe siècle à l'ensemble, un côté très méditerranéen. Bien entendu, le modèle civil de la navette Kodiak qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin jurait un peu dans ce tableau parfait. Sans compter le préfabriqué ultramoderne installé à gauche de la maison et qui disposait d'une connexion ultra sécurisée avec le réseau du Courtier de l'Ombre.

Ce paysage aurait du paraître familier à Shepard. Ce devait être son propre foyer. Pourtant, un malaise était présent en lui depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé sur cette plage. Quelque chose clochait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, car une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule gauche, le sortant de ses pensées. Avant même s'être retourné, il savait à qui cette main appartenait.

- Liara, murmura-t-il.

- On profite du paysage ? demanda l'Asari en souriant.

- Oui, mais je…

- Shhh, fit-elle doucement en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Shepard.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et tous les doutes s'envolèrent un court instant… avant de revenir au galop. Shepard recula. Il avait déjà embrassé Liara. Il connaissait la sensation. Et ce n'était pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'Asari, interloquée.

- Je ne sais pas, je… hésita Shepard. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il se retourna sans conviction vers la maison, cherchant un indice qui pourrait expliquer cette sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Une explosion retentit et tout le paysage trembla.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit-il, cherchant du regard la source de la détonation.

Liara ne disait plus un mot. Elle fixait intensément Shepard, d'un air grave. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa violemment par les épaules. Surpris, Shepard plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Elle semblait désormais terrorisée. Elle hurla :

- SHEPARD !

Et il comprit. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Rien de tout ça n'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva lentement la tête et contempla l'air triste de l'Asari. Une larme perla le long de sa joue bleutée et le temps sembla se suspendre. Puis, elle cria à nouveau pour se faire entendre par-dessus les explosions et les tirs :

- SHEPARD ! Le laser de l'Augure a décimé notre unité ! Garrus a mis Anderson à l'abri ! Il faut se replier ! On doit organiser une contre-attaque ! On ne peut pas affronter l'Augure en face à face !

Et Shepard se réveilla au milieu du champ de bataille…


	3. Chapitre 1 : La charge vers la Citadelle

**CHAPITRE I**

**La charge vers la Citadelle**

* * *

><p>- Allez !<p>

Liara attrapa Shepard par le bras et l'aida à se relever.

- Le laser vous a frappé de plein fouet, fit-elle en se logeant sous son épaule pour servir d'appui. Il a décimé toute l'unité d'attaque.

Tout était encore flou dans l'esprit du commandant, tandis que Liara l'aidait à se mettre en marche.

- Comment vous…

- Nous étions un peu en retrait, fit Liara qui avait deviné sa question avant même qu'il ne la formule. Anderson a été touché, mais il s'en sortira. Il nous faut un plan ! Nous…

Elle fut coupée par un vrombissement insupportable qui fit trembler le sol. Shepard jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière.

- L'Augure…

- Oui, il défend le faisceau qui mène à la Citadelle.

Liara guida le commandant jusqu'à une montagne de gravas qui protégeait de la ligne de mire de l'Augure. Garrus était accroupi, Omnitech en main et semblait soigner Anderson. Shepard reprenant ses esprits, se rua vers eux, suivi de Liara.

- Anderson…

- Shepard ? fit le capitaine en toussant. Vous êtes vivant ? Mais vous étiez en première ligne !

- J'ai eu de la chance.

- A ce compte-là, ça relève plus de l'intervention divine, commandant, fit Anderson dans un petit rire.

- Shepard n'a pas besoin de ça, ajouta Garrus. Il se débrouille très bien tout seul.

- Quelle est la situation ? fit le commandant.

- Regardez autour de vous, répondit Garrus. Il ne reste plus que nous.

Shepard se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil vers le faisceau de la Citadelle.

- L'Augure monte la garde lui-même, ajouta Liara. C'est un véritable no man's land entre ici et là-bas. On n'y arrivera pas.

- Et nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Un contingent de maraudeurs venait de prendre position au pied du faisceau.

- Ça, plus le laser de l'Augure… La situation se complique, conclut Shepard.

- C'est de ma faute, fit Anderson. On n'aurait pas du foncer tête baissée, c'était stupide.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, rétorqua le commandant.

- C'est gentil à vous de vouloir me réconforter Shepard, mais je suis encore capable de savoir quand j'ai fait une connerie.

Shepard ne répondit rien. Le silence qui s'était installé, seulement rompu par les explosions lointaines, témoignait de l'absence totale d'idée quand à la stratégie à adopter.

- Quoi qu'on fasse, il faut le faire vite, conclut Garrus en montrant du doigt un groupe de Cannibales qui venait d'apparaître au loin.

- On est pris au piège, souffla Liara paniquée.

Shepard mis la main à l'oreille et activa son intercom.

- Kaidan ? Où êtes-vous ? On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main.

- On vient de repousser un commando Moissonneurs à environ deux cent mètres de votre position, cracha la voix d'Alenko.

- Rappliquez ici. Toute notre unité vient de se faire décimer. Les Moissonneurs nous prennent en tenaille, on s'en sortira pas sans vous.

- On arrive !

- Faites attention, vous allez rencontrer un contingent de Cannibale sur le chemin. Et restez à couvert du laser de l'Augure !

- Reçu.

- Kaidan arrive, fit Shepard en coupant l'intercom. Il faut qu'on tienne cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là. Les gravas nous protègeront de l'Augure, on s'occupe de ce groupe de Cannibale. Garrus, Liara, mettez-vous à couvert, face à eux. Je vais les déborder par la droite, avec un peu de chance, on pourra les prendre en tir croisé. Allez !

Garrus et Liara s'exécutèrent.

- Commandant, attendez, fit une voix derrière eux.

- Restez où vous êtes Anderson, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, coupa autoritairement Shepard.

- C'est hors de question que je vous laisse vous battre seul, répondit Anderson.

- Dans votre état, vous allez plus nous mettre en danger qu'autre chose et vous le savez !

- … Très bien, fit Anderson, résigné.

- Bien.

Shepard se rua sur le flanc gauche du commando de Cannibales. Une fois en position, il fit signe à Garrus et Liara d'attendre son signal. Les Cannibales se rapprochaient peu à peu. Mais avant même que Shepard ait pu donner l'ordre d'attaquer, un cri retentit suivi par une explosion biotique.

- Fils de Brutes !

Jack surgit des décombres, accompagnés par cinq de ses étudiants. Elle balança une Onde de choc biotique qui envoya six Cannibales dans les airs.

- Garrus ! cria Shepard.

Le Turien ajusta son fusil de précision et tira cinq fois, touchant cinq des six Moissonneurs qui s'étaient fait avoir par l'onde de choc. Shepard visa le dernier et fit mouche.

- Liara ! Tir croisé !

L'Asari fit feu en même temps que Shepard. Les tirs croisés surprirent les Cannibales, déjà désorganisés par l'Onde de choc de Jack.

- Jack ! Par ici ! cria Shepard.

- Allez les enfants ! On envoie les barrières, lança Jack à ses étudiants.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent à temps pour se protéger de la riposte du commando ennemi. Liara profita de l'absence de tir de suppression pour sortir de son couvert et lancer une Singularité au milieu des Cannibales. Elle fut suivie de près par Shepard qui envoya deux ondes de Télékinésie. C'était maintenant quatre nouveaux ennemis qui flottaient dans les airs. Garrus, avec une rapidité et une précision étonnante, les élimina à distance un par un.

Il ne restait plus que trois Cannibales. L'un d'eux aperçut Liara et la mit en joue.

- Nooooon ! hurla Shepard.

De toutes ses forces, il envoya sa charge biotique contre le Moissonneur et le percuta de plein fouet, le tuant sur le coup. Dans la foulée, il exécuta une attaque Nova pour se défaire des deux autres Cannibales qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. L'un d'eux fut projeté contre une poutrelle d'acier qui le transperça de part en part, tandis que l'autre atterrit aux pieds de Liara qui lui logea une balle dans la tête.

- Bien joué Shepard ! fit Jack en arrivant nonchalamment vers le commandant. Vous ne vous êtes pas si ramolli que ça finalement.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vu l'Augure et la manœuvre de Shepard avait mis tout le monde à découvert.

- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! hurla-t-il.

L'Augure mit quelques secondes avant de les apercevoir et tira. Mais c'était trop tard, Shepard, Liara, Jack et ses étudiants avaient déjà rejoint les gravas qui leur servaient de couvert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? fit Jack, essoufflée par la course.

- C'est l'Augure. Le chef des Moissonneurs, répondit Garrus.

- Le chef ? Putain, Shepard, ils vous aiment vraiment beaucoup…

Jack avait à peine finit sa phrase que Kaidan déboula avec tout son commando biotique.

- On a raté quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, Kaidan, fit Shepard dans un sourire.

- C'est vous Alenko ? fit Jack. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus grand…

- Et vous, vous devez être Jack, répondit Kaidan. Je m'attendais… à ça.

- Trêve de bavardages, coupa Shepard. On a une situation ici et il faut la résoudre. On doit atteindre ce faisceau.

Le silence s'installa un court instant avant d'être brisé.

- On y arrivera pas sans soutien, vous les savez aussi bien que moi, fit Kaidan. La seule chance…

- C'est le Normandy, finit Shepard. Je sais. On doit détourner l'attention de l'Augure.

La dernière phrase du commandant resta en suspens un moment. Tout le monde savait ce que cela voulait dire. Même avec un pilote aussi doué que Joker, le Normandy ne se sortirait pas d'un face à face frontal avec l'Augure. Personne n'osait commenter la décision du commandant et lui-même n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il allait demander quand une voix retentit dans son intercom.

- Allez, faites pas ces tronches. On vous donnera tout le temps qu'il vous faudra.

- Joker ? Vous nous écoutiez ? fit Shepard.

- Pas moi, non. C'était une idée d'IDA.

- Nos chances de survie sont infimes face à l'Augure, Shepard, fit la voix synthétique d'IDA. Mais le major Alenko a raison : il n'y a aucune autre solution. Jeff et moi sommes prêts à mourir, s'il le faut.

Shepard mourrait d'envie de dire non. Mais, comme à son habitude, IDA voyait juste. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de rallier le faisceau si l'attention de l'Augure n'était pas détournée. Et aucun autre vaisseau que le Normandy ne pouvait prétendre résister assez longtemps pour leur donner cette chance.

- Très bien, fit le commandant. Attendez mon signal.

- A vos ordres, Shepard, répondit IDA.

- Et… Faites attention…

- Oui.

* * *

><p>- Ok. Pendant que le Normandy distraira l'Augure, nous lancerons l'attaque. Un petit commando a plus de chances de passer. Alenko, détachez deux hommes de votre unité pour rester avec le capitaine Anderson et Liara. Une fois ceci fait, vous et Jack emmènerez tout le monde attaquer le commando de Maraudeurs. Faites le maximum de boucan. Pendant ce temps, Garrus et moi, nous passeront par le faisceau. On se fera discret. Avec un peu de chances, l'Augure ne nous remarquera même pas.<p>

- Très bien, fit Kaidan.

- Ils vont rien comprendre ces connards, ajouta Jack.

Tout le monde se leva et partit se mettre en position. Shepard régla le canon de son fusil et s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa position quand une main lui agrippa le bras. C'était Liara.

- Rester avec Anderson ? fit-elle.

Shepard la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On discute les ordres, docteur T'Soni ?

- Quand ceux-ci sont dictés par les sentiments et non par la raison, oui.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous que vous évacuiez Anderson et que vous le rameniez vers Tali et Javik.

- Trois hommes de Kaidan peuvent le faire sans problème.

L'Asari fit une pause, avant d'ajouter :

- Vous… Tu ne veux pas me mettre en danger…

Le changement de ton de Liara surpris Shepard. Il baissa les yeux un moment.

- Il me faut quelque chose à sauver, fit-il doucement. Si tu meurs…

- Je t'aime, répondit Liara. Mais ça ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte. Tu sais que je serais bien utile avec toi et Garrus une fois dans la Citadelle.

Shepard ne dit rien, mais finit par hocher la tête.

- Ok. Allons-y.

Ils rejoignirent la position de départ. Tout le monde était paré. Tous attendaient le feu vert de Shepard. Celui-ci mit la main à l'oreille et activa l'intercom.

- Joker, c'est quand vous voulez.

L'impact du canon Thanix sur l'armature arrière de l'Augure retentit et Shepard lança l'assaut.

- Allez !

Tout le commando chargea.

* * *

><p>Le Normandy relâcha la pression et passa entre les pattes de l'Augure qui ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Le vaisseau se redressa juste à temps pour éviter le premier tir du Moissonneur. En pleine trajectoire verticale, il virevolta et repiqua pour fondre sur son ennemi. Il attendit le dernier moment pour virer à gauche et éviter un nouveau tir. Fonçant à toute allure, il décrivit un arc de cercle pour mettre le Moissonneur dans sa ligne de mire et fit feu à nouveau. Le tir s'écrasa à nouveau sur l'armature, secouant simplement l'Augure.<p>

Pendant ce temps, le commando au sol était à mi-chemin du faisceau.

- C'est maintenant qu'on se sépare ! cria Shepard.

La totalité du commando biotique, emmené par Kaidan et Jack s'écartèrent légèrement et foncèrent droit sur les Maraudeurs qui gardaient le faisceau.

- Ondes de chocs ! Maintenant ! ordonna Alenko et un déchaînement biotique hallucinant percuta les Maraudeurs.

Shepard, Garrus et Liara profitèrent de la confusion pour infléchir leur trajectoire de charge sur la droite et slalomer entre les gravas. Il fallait rejoindre le faisceau le plus vite possible.

Le Normandy continuait de jouer au chat et à la souris avec l'Augure, tournoyant autour de lui et évitant tant bien que mal de se retrouver dans sa ligne de mire. Apparemment exaspéré des manœuvres du vaisseau, le Moissonneur s'arracha du sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Là, ça se complique, lança Joker.

Alors que le Normandy décrivait un arc de cercle, l'Augure se retrouva face à lui et tira. Mais au dernier moment, le Normandy accéléra brutalement, évitant de justesse le laser rouge.

- Merci pour celle-là, IDA, fit le timonier.

- De rien. Malheureusement, j'ai du provoquer une surconsommation brusque pour réaliser cette manœuvre et cela a entraîné des défaillances diverses dans le volant moteur, nous risquons de perdre en maniabilité. Je recommande de sortir de l'atmosphère terrestre pour réduire l'effet de la gravité terrestre.

- Bien reçu. Commandant ? Ici le Normandy. Si on reste ici, on est mort.

- Allez-y Joker ! Nous y sommes presque. Mais essayez de l'emmener avec vous !

- J'ai peut-être une idée, fit IDA.

Joker se tourna vers le corps cybernétique qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Quelle idée ? demanda-t-il.

IDA ne répondit pas.

- Hého ! Quelle idée ?

Dix bonnes secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'IDA ne reprenne la parole.

- Voilà. J'ai simulé plusieurs fausses communications et publiés plusieurs faux rapports instantanément. L'Augure est maintenant persuadé que Shepard est à bord du Normandy.

Joker resta sans voix.

Le Normandy filait droit, suivi de près par le Moissonneurs qui avait totalement abandonné le faisceau menant à la Citadelle.

- Ok… soupira Joker. C'est comme se faire courser par un gros cafard. Essayons de rejoindre la flotte. L'Amiral Hackett pourra peut-être nous donner un coup de main.

Shepard regarda l'Augure s'éloigner du faisceau.

- Il a réussi… siffla Garrus. Cet enfoiré a réussi…

- Espérons maintenant qu'il s'en sortira, fit Shepard avant de porter la main à son intercom. Alenko ? Ici Shepard. La voix est dégagée pour nous. Vous en êtes où de votre côté ?

- On y est presque, cracha la voix de Kaidan à travers l'intercom.

- Très bien. Quand vous aurez fini, établissez un périmètre de sécurité autour du faisceau. Quand les Moissonneurs se rendront compte que nous sommes à l'intérieur, ils contre-attaqueront probablement. Vous devrez tenir la position !

- Comptez sur nous Shepard ! conclut Kaidan.

- Kaidan… Merci.

- Allez-y.

- Go.

Shepard, Garrus et Liara reprirent leur course et atteignirent le faisceau. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes devant.

- Cette fois, c'est la fin, fit Garrus. Soit on y arrive, soit pas. Mais on n'aura pas de deuxième chance.

- On y arrivera, fit Shepard déterminé. Nous n'avons pas traversé toutes ces épreuves pour que ça se termine mal.

- Shepard, quoi qu'il arrive… commença Liara.

- On ramènera tout le monde à la maison, conclut fermement Shepard avant de pénétrer dans le faisceau.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Ouvrir les bras

**CHAPITRE II**

**Ouvrir les bras**

* * *

><p>Le choc ne fut pas aussi violent que ce à quoi Shepard s'attendait. Il mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Garrus et Liara étaient étendus à ses côtés et commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits.<p>

- Où on est ? fit Garrus, le souffle coupé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit difficilement Liara. On dirait le Présidium…

- Ça ? Le Présidium ?

La zone où ils étaient arrivés était vide de toute âme. Des corps, déformés par le feu et la violence des combats, pendaient aux balcons comme dans une pièce de théâtre macabre. Ça et là, des flammes rouges projetaient leurs lumières diaphanes sur les murs, faisant apparaître des formes fantomatiques rappelant les horreurs arpentant les champs de bataille contre les Moissonneurs.

Shepard se releva lentement.

- Il faut atteindre la Tour du Conseil. De là, on pourra ouvrir les bras et permettre au Creuset de s'amarrer.

- Cette situation m'est familière… dit tristement Liara.

- Qui sait ? dit Garrus. Si Shepard se montre assez convaincant, peut-être que l'Augure aussi se collera une balle de la tête. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce qui correspond à la tête chez un Moissonneur…

- Là-bas ! Ce sont les Ambassades ! On y va !

Shepard dégaina son fusil d'assaut et sauta par-dessus un parterre de fleurs carbonisées. Garrus et Liara lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils mirent deux bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre les Ambassades. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent était encore plus glauque qu'à l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol et une puanteur de mort enveloppait l'ensemble.

- C'est une boucherie, fit doucement Garrus.

Mais le pire les attendait.

Liara se rapprocha de la balustrade qui surplombait le lac du Présidium.

- Pa… Par la Déesse…

L'eau du lac avait disparu laissant la place à un charnier de milliers de cadavre, de toutes espèces. La vision était cauchemardesque, apocalyptique. Shepard dut se tenir fermement à la balustrade pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- Si l'Enfer existe, on y est, conclut Garrus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta Shepard, atterré.

- La… La capture de la Citadelle… murmura Liara. Ils ont du envoyer leurs troupes massacrer les habitants…

Les trois coéquipiers restèrent paralysés quelques secondes supplémentaires par cette horreur sans nom, avant de se ressaisir.

- Allez ! Il ne faut pas rester là, fit Shepard. On doit rejoindre l'ascenseur de la Tour.

- Oui, fit Liara.

- Restez sur vos gardes. Les Moissonneurs n'ont probablement pas déserté les lieux.

Ils se remirent en marche, évitant le plus possible la vision du charnier monstrueux.

Le chemin était difficilement praticable. Des pans entiers des balcons si caractéristiques du Présidium s'étaient effondrés, s'écrasant sur les voies d'accès en contrebas. Des flammes brûlaient un peu partout et dégageait une fumée noirâtre qui obscurcissait davantage une zone rendu déjà sombre par l'absence de lumière artificielle.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de progresser vers l'ascenseur, Garrus remarqua quelque chose.

- Où sont passé les Veilleurs ? fit-il.

- Probablement massacrés comme le reste des habitants de la station, répondit Shepard.

- Non, objecta Liara. Les Veilleurs sont des créations des Moissonneurs. Ils n'auraient aucun intérêt à les massacrer.

- Ça sent pas bon… murmura Garrus.

Les trois compagnons contournèrent la place se trouvant devant l'accès au secteur, avant de bifurquer sur la droite pour reprendre le chemin principal qui redevenait praticable.

- C'est étrange, nota Shepard. On dirait que les gravas ont été déblayé sur cette partie.

- Il faut qu'on fasse attention, ajouta Liara. Les Moissonneurs sont peut-être toujours là.

- Exact, conclut Garrus.

Le groupe venait d'atteindre l'ascenseur et le Turien, légèrement devant ses coéquipiers, apercevait désormais un groupe de cinq Cannibales qui gardaient visiblement la porte. Ils se mirent à couvert. Les Moissonneurs ne les avaient pas entendu arriver.

- Très bien, murmura Shepard. On va faire ça vite. Pas de temps à perdre. Liara…

- A tes ordres, répondit l'Asari avant d'envoyer une puissante Singularité au milieu du groupe de Moissonneurs.

Shepard et Garrus visèrent et firent feu rapidement, décimant la totalité du commando ennemi en quelques secondes.

- Bien, on y va !

Le commandant surgit de son couvert, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Ils rallièrent rapidement l'ascenseur et le mirent en marche. Shepard activa son intercom.

- Ici Shepard. Nous avons pénétré dans la Citadelle. Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers la salle du Conseil pour pouvoir activer la station et ouvrir les bras. Tenez-vous prêt.

- Shepard, ici Hackett. Le Creuset est paré. Nous attendons votre signal. Hackett, terminé.

Shepard coupa son intercom et regarda le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de l'ascenseur. La plupart des secteurs semblaient plongés dans l'obscurité. L'ascenseur filait droit vers la salle du Conseil et le silence régnait dans la cabine.

- Je sais bien que l'ambiance est pesante, fit Garrus. Mais on ne peut pas prendre un ascenseur sans avoir une petite conversation, quand même.

Shepard et Liara se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Très bien Vakarian, fit Shepard. A vous.

- Docteur T'Soni, commença le Turien. Je suis très impressionné par votre maîtrise des pouvoirs biotiques.

Liara éclata de rire.

- Que voulez-vous, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'entraîner ces dernières années. Être une Courtière de l'Ombre est un poil plus mouvementé que de passer son temps dans des ruines.

- Vous voulez parler de l'époque où vous étiez innocente, étrangère à tous ces complots galactiques ?

- Oui, répondit Liara. Cette époque de ma vie avant que je vous rencontre tous.

- Vous deviez vous sentir seule… ajouta Shepard en se prenant au jeu.

- Je n'avais jamais vraiment appréciée la compagnie auparavant. Pour ressentir la solitude, il faut avoir connu le bonheur d'être avec des personnes qui nous sont chères.

Liara fit une pause avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Shepard.

- Bien entendu, si je devais à nouveau me retrouver seule aujourd'hui, l'épreuve serait bien différente…

- Et moi qui cherchais à détendre l'atmosphère… soupira Garrus.

- De quoi vous vous plaigniez Garrus ? sourit Shepard. Vous avez Tali maintenant, non ?

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, fit Garrus. Seul mon corps l'intéresse.

- Ce corps de rêve… susurra Liara.

- Hé ! protesta Shepard. Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

Garrus et Liara explosèrent de rire. L'Asari déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shepard.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination assez rapidement et les trois compagnons déboulèrent dans la salle du Conseil.

- Retour aux sources… fit doucement Garrus.

Le groupe atteint sans encombre la console principale. La même qu'ils avaient utilisée quelques années plus tôt pour arrêter Saren… Shepard activa la console et ouvrit son intercom.

- Amiral Hackett ? Ici Shepard. Nous sommes en position dans la salle du Conseil. Je vais ouvrir les bras. Vous êtes en prêts ?

- Nous sommes parés, commandant, répondit Hackett à travers l'intercom.

- Bien. C'est parti.

Shepard pianota sur l'interface virtuelle de la console. La station s'ébranla. Et les bras de la Citadelle commencèrent à s'ouvrir.


	5. Chapter 3 : Tenir la ligne

**CHAPITRE III**

**Tenir la ligne**

* * *

><p>- Ok, fit Alenko son Omnitech en main projetant une représentation approximative de la zone autour du faisceau. Jack, vous et vos étudiants, vous allez vous répartir comme ceci. Vos barrières devraient nous permettre de tenir un peu plus longtemps.<p>

- D'accord Major, mais n'essayez pas de me gueuler des ordres pendant le combat.

- Très bien. Je demanderais gentiment alors.

- Ça, c'est un bon fi-fils à sa maman.

- Lieutenant Wilson, interpella Kaidan en faisant mine de ne pas entendre la remarque de Jack. Tali et Javik ont du rejoindre le groupe de Lawson. Essayez de les contacter. Il faut qu'ils soient prêt à prendre les Moissonneurs par derrière au cas où la situation nous échapperait.

- A vos ordres !

- Prendre les Moissonneurs par derrière, hein ? fit Jack.

Alenko releva la tête du schéma de bataille.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Jack ne répondit pas et regarda Kaidan d'un air dubitatif avant de conclure :

- L'humour, c'est pas votre fort, n'est-ce pas Major ?

- Trêve de plaisanteries. On se met en place ! Go !

- Mouais… conclut Jack en retournant vers ses étudiants.

Alenko rejoignit sa propre compagnie, tandis que le lieutenant Wilson revenait vers lui en courant.

- Major ! J'ai essayez de contacter Tali'Zorah et monsieur Javik, mais ils n'ont pas pu rejoindre le groupe de Lawson. Les Moissonneurs ont attaqué le centre de commande où nous avons escorté l'amiral Anderson. Ils tentent de les repousser.

- Merde, ça fait une solution en moins.

- J'ai tenté de contacter les Krogans, chef, ajouta Wilson. Mais ils ne répondent pas.

- On est livré à nous-mêmes, soupira Alenko.

Il grimpa en haut d'un tas de gravats et observa la situation. Jack avait mis ses étudiants en place. La compagnie était en position. Tout était prêt. Il fallait tenir la ligne.

* * *

><p>- IDA ! hurla Joker. Bascule le flux séquentiel sur la matrice moteur principale !<p>

Le Normandy filait au-delà de la vitesse préconisée pour une sortie de l'atmosphère et tremblait de tout son long.

- Non, Jeff, répondit IDA. A cette altitude, cela risquerait d'entraîner une fusion prématurée du réacteur.

- Si on va pas plus vite, c'est avec un Moissonneur qu'on va fusionner ! rétorqua Joker.

L'Augure les suivait de près et commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement.

- Pourquoi il ne tire pas ? fit Joker.

- Peut-être les Moissonneurs cherchent-ils à capturer Shepard vivant, répondit IDA.

- Ouais ben je vois mal comment ils s'imaginent pouvoir le faire.

- Sortie de l'atmosphère dans vingt secondes, précisa IDA.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

Filant à toute allure, le Normandy s'extirpa enfin de l'atmosphère terrestre. Joker activa instantanément l'intercom.

- Force de frappe Epée, ici le Normandy. Avons besoin d'aide, l'Augure en a après nous, je répète, l'Augure en a après nous.

Rien ne sortit de l'intercom, hormis un flot de parasites.

- Allez les gars… J'aimerais bien couler mes vieux jours vivant avec mon IA et son corps synthétique de rêve….

- Ici le Primarque Victus, Normandy. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Primarque ! s'exclama Joker. Nous avons été pris en chasse par l'Augure. Notre volant moteur a pris un sale coup, on ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- Envoyez vos coordonnées. Je détache une force d'attaque pour vous venir en aide.

- Si ça vous dérange pas, dites leur de se magner le train ! Il est sûr nous !

- Très bien !

Victus coupa l'intercom.

Le Normandy continuait de filer droit sur la flotte alliée, dans l'espoir de la rejoindre rapidement. Mais le Moissonneur n'était plus qu'à quelques clics du vaisseau.

- Ils seront jamais là à temps… murmura Joker.

- C'est exact, répondit froidement IDA.

Le timonier jeta un bref coup d'œil à la bataille spatiale qui faisait rage. Une partie de la flotte de Moissonneurs se tenaient à l'écart avec une armada d'Oculus.

- Ok, j'ai une idée, fit soudain Joker. Accroche-toi.

Le cap du Normandy changea brusquement pour se retrouver droit sur la flotte de Moissonneurs.

- Jeff, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Tu te rappelles le champ de débris à la base des Récolteurs ?

- Oui.

- Et ben remplace les débris par des Moissonneurs.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas ?

- Même si on a perdu en maniabilité, il ne pourra pas nous suivre aisément si on slalome entre des obstacles.

- Sauf que les obstacles sont ici des ennemis parés à tirer.

- Et ben on devra aussi éviter leurs tirs.

- Jeff, si l'on fait ça, les chances de nous en sortir vivant sont de une sur trois mille sept cent vingt.

- Tu sais, moi et les probabilités…

Joker poussa les moteurs du Normandy à leur maximum et le vaisseau bondit vers la flotte de Moissonneurs.

* * *

><p>- Le flanc gauche ! LE FLANC GAUCHE ! hurla Alenko par-dessus les tirs et les explosions.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? cria Jack.

- Le flanc gauche, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

- Allez les enfants, on renforce le flanc gauche, ordonna Jack dans un rire.

Les Moissonneurs avaient contre-attaqué en force. C'en était presque étrange, à croire qu'ils venaient de lancer la plupart de leurs forces terrestres contre le faisceau tenu par la compagnie d'Alenko.

- Ils ont du apprendre que Shepard était dans la Citadelle, fit Kaidan au lieutenant Wilson qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Une énorme explosion retentit.

- Chef ! hurla Wilson. Nous venons de perdre notre flanc droit ! Ils ont été débordés par des Banshees !

- Et merde… On est foutu.

Un cri retentit.

- BANDE D'ENFOIRES DE MERDE !

C'était Jack qui se tenait au-dessus des gravas.

- Ce sont MES enfants !

Et la biotique chargea seule les troupes Moissonneurs qui venaient de déborder le flanc droit.

- JACK ! cria Alenko. Arrêtez vos conneries ! Vous allez vous faire tuer.

Jack balança trois vagues d'ondes de choc qui percutèrent les nouvelles positions Moissonneurs. Elle sauta sur deux Maraudeurs et leur explosa le crâne avec deux frappes biotiques. Mais à peine s'était-elle relevée que trois Banshees se téléportèrent près d'elle et lui firent face en hurlant.

- JACK ! hurla Alenko.

Alors que les Banshees allaient frapper, leurs têtes explosèrent toutes instantanément. Alenko, surpris, eu un mouvement de recul.

- Elle est si puissante que ça ? fit-il impressionné.

- Ce n'est pas Jack, chef ! cria Wilson en sortant de son couvert. Ce sont les Krogans !

Kaidan se tourna vers la direction qu'indiquait son lieutenant. Son cœur se souleva de joie.

- C'est Wrex ! Avec la compagnie Aralack !

- Allez-y les enfants ! criait Wrex. Y en a pour tout le monde !

La compagnie krogane qui venait d'arriver comptait au moins une centaine de soldats. Grunt était parmi eux et chargeait en hurlant, suivi de près par ses camarades. Kaidan avait déjà vu des commandos Krogans. Mais assister à la charge d'une compagnie d'une centaine d'individus était un spectacle tout autre. Ils roulaient littéralement sur l'ennemi.

- Avec eux on ne peut plus perdre, se réjouit Kaidan.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, Wrex, l'aperçut en haut des gravats.

- Alors Alenko ? lança-t-il. On se repose ?

- Vous en avez mis le temps ! rétorqua Kaidan moqueur.

- On travaillait notre entrée ! C'est l'Histoire krogane que nous sommes en train d'écrire. On ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur. Mais je savais bien que je devrais venir vous sauver les fesses à un moment où à un autre !

- Ravi de vous voire !

- Ouais.

Kaidan se tourna vers Wilson.

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Shepard arrive à ouvrir les bras.


	6. Chapter 4 : Le Catalyseur

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Le Catalyseur**

* * *

><p>- Ici l'Amiral Hackett, le Creuset est positionné. Nous initialisons la procédure d'amarrage.<p>

- Faites vite, Amiral, dit Shepard.

Garrus et Liara s'étaient positionné légèrement en retrait, au cas où les Moissonneurs tenteraient de les prendre à revers. Shepard allait les rejoindre quand son intercom s'enclencha.

- Commandant ! Ici le Normandy !

- C'est vous Joker ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'Augure vient de rompre la poursuite. On a tenté de le semer à travers la flotte des Moissonneurs, mais il a changé de cap juste avant qu'on la rejoigne.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, chef. Nous avons rejoint la flotte. Mais l'Augure se dirige droit vers la Citadelle désormais. Il doit être au courant de votre présence. Notre petite astuce à cesser de faire son effet.

- Merde ! fit Shepard. Il nous faut plus de temps. Avertissez Hackett tout de suite. Il faut protéger le Creuset le plus longtemps possible.

- A vos ordres !

Shepard coupa l'intercom.

- Espérons que la flotte arrive à le retenir assez longtemps, fit Liara.

- S'ils n'y arrivent pas, ce sera la fin, conclut Shepard alors que son intercom crépitait de nouveau.

- Shepard ? Ici Hackett. Joker nous as avertit. Nous allons retenir l'Augure le plus longtemps possible.

- Et le Creuset ?

- Je ne comprends pas, la séquence est initialisée. Il est amarré, mais rien ne se passe. Regardez de votre côté !

- A vos ordres, amiral !

Shepard se rua vers la console principale. Il pianota, cherchant une quelconque procédure à enclencher.

- Ça n'a aucun sens… fit Liara. Le Creuset est conçu pour s'enclencher automatiquement une fois connecté au Catalyseur…

Shepard regarda la console avec désespoir.

- On a du oublié un truc… conclut-il. Tout est foutu…

- Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, rétorqua Garrus. Personne ne serait allé aussi loin que vous.

- Et tout ça pour… RIEN !

Shepard balança son pistolet lourd au loin. Toutes les frustrations enfouies durant toutes ces années explosèrent en un instant.

- On a vaincu Saren, Sovereign, les Récolteurs, guéri le génophage, réconcilié Quariens et Geths, détruis Cerberus, rassemblé toutes les races de la Galaxie dans la plus grande flotte jamais constituée et tout ça POUR RIEN !

- C'est faux, répondit Liara en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shepard. Tu as…

Mais elle fut interrompue par un étrange cliquetis électronique provenant de la console principale. L'interface disparut subitement et fit place à un hologramme. L'hologramme… d'un Veilleur. Celui-ci resta silencieux un moment et prit la parole.

- Présence du Creuset détectée, lancement de l'application standard.

Shepard se releva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Liara. Un veilleur ?

- Êtres organiques présents dans la salle, continua l'hologramme. Asari. Humain. Turien.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Shepard qui avait rejoint le Veilleur virtuel.

- Nous sommes l'interface d'utilisation du Catalyseur.

- On dirait une IV, fit Garrus.

- Oui, répondit le Veilleur. Notre programme concerne la gestion et la prise en charge utilisateurs du Catalyseur.

- Vous pouvez contrôler la Citadelle ? demanda Shepard.

- Non. Seulement le Catalyseur.

- Je croyais que la Citadelle était le Catalyseur.

- Non. Le Catalyseur est une base de données et d'informations constituée par la première espèce à avoir été moissonné.

- Les Veilleurs… conclut Liara.

Shepard se tourna vers sa compagne.

- Sur Ilos, continua-t-elle, Vigil nous avait dit que les Veilleurs étaient probablement l'une des premières espèces à avoir été moissonnée.

- Cette information est exacte, mais incomplète, renchérit l'hologramme. Nous les avons créé.

- Vous avez créé quoi ? demanda Shepard

- Les Moissonneurs. Nous avons été la première espèce moissonnée car nous sommes leurs créateurs.

Le sang du commandant ne fit qu'un tour.

- Vous avez créé les Moissonneurs ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Notre race a dû faire face à sa propre extinction. Les Moissonneurs ont été notre solution pour la sauvegarde de l'héritage de notre espèce.

- Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ça… dit Shepard.

- A l'apogée de notre civilisation, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à une catastrophe d'ampleur galactique. Nous avons découvert l'existence d'un déséquilibre dans ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui l'Energie Noire. Notre découverte nous a appris que ce déséquilibre revient à intervalle régulier dans la galaxie. Nous n'étions probablement pas les premiers à en souffrir.

- Quel déséquilibre ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un phénomène rare. Il est assez fréquent que des déséquilibres apparaissent dans de nombreux domaines : biologie, climat planétaire. Chaque fois qu'un déséquilibre apparaît, un phénomène de rééquilibrage se produit. Le problème concernant l'Energie Noire est le cataclysme engendré par ce rééquilibrage.

- Je vois le problème, fit Liara. Sur de nombreuses planètes, le climat évolue et passe par des périodes de crises qui permettent de rétablir une situation régulée.

- L'Asari dit vrai, renchérit l'hologramme. Le même phénomène se produit à l'échelle galactique. L'Energie Noire entre dans une phase de déséquilibre. Son interaction avec le cœur des étoiles entraîne des réactions en chaîne qui provoque des supernovae. A l'échelle galactique. Beaucoup d'étoiles meurent et la plupart des planètes disparaissent. Après quoi la Galaxie, balayée par ces millions de supernovae, se reconstruit progressivement par la création de nouvelles étoiles. C'est le problème auquel notre civilisation a été confrontée.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec les Moissonneurs, rétorqua Shepard.

- Les Moissonneurs représentaient le seul moyen pour notre espèce d'être sauvegardée. Matériel génétique, connaissances, évolutions, nous avons tout consigné dans nos créations mi-organiques, mi-synthétiques, à l'intelligence artificielle évolutive très avancée.

- Vous… hésita Garrus. Vous vous êtes fait moissonner… volontairement ?

- C'est exact. Pas tous bien entendu. Nous n'avons forcé personne, seuls les volontaires étaient moissonné. Mais les réfractaires n'ont pas été nombreux puisque eux aussi devaient faire face à leur propre extinction à court terme.

- Mais vous étiez complètement fous ! s'emporta Shepard.

- Non, nos décisions ont toujours été prises en toute logique. Lorsque nous avons découvert le problème de l'Energie Noire, notre civilisation - bien qu'alors bien plus âgée et avancée que la votre à l'heure actuelle - ne possédait ni les connaissances, ni le temps nécessaire pour trouver une solution à ce problème. C'est là que sont intervenus les Moissonneurs. Ils devaient être les porteurs des grands marqueurs de notre civilisation. Le plan était de les envoyer dans l'Abîme afin qu'ils ne subissent pas le cataclysme galactique. Une fois celui-ci passé, ils devaient revenir et résoudre le problème de l'Energie Noire.

- Comment des machines que vous avez créé auraient pu accomplir ce que vu n'avez pas réussi à faire ?

- Les Moissonneurs ne sont pas simplement des machines. Ce sont des créatures à moitié organiques, doté au départ d'une IA évolutive extrêmement complexe. Bien plus que toutes les IA que vous avez pu rencontrer dans ce cycle. A l'époque du cataclysme, notre civilisation était bien plus avancée que la votre. Comme je l'ai souligné, l'IA des Moissonneurs a été conçu pour être évolutive. Ils ont désormais leur propre conscience. Et ils existent maintenant depuis plusieurs millions d'années. Ils ont évolué plus longtemps que n'importe quel autre espèce organique ou synthétique et ont probablement atteint un seuil de conscience bien supérieur au notre. Ils nous transcendent.

- Mais je ne comprends pas : est-ce qu'ils ont réussi à résoudre le problème de l'Energie Noire ? Pourquoi ont-ils mis en place des cycles de Moissons ?

- Etant donné leur nature, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des suppositions. La seule chose dont nous sommes sûrs c'est qu'ils ont bel et bien réussi à résoudre le problème de l'Energie Noire.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- L'âge de la Citadelle est bien supérieur au laps de temps entre les cycles de cataclysme. Si elle a survécu tout ce temps, c'est que les cycles ont été stoppés.

- Vous avez créé la Citadelle ?

- Nous, c'est l'œuvre des Moissonneurs. C'est probablement lors de la mise en place des cycles de moissons qu'ils l'ont créé.

- Justement qu'elle est l'intérêt des cycles de Moissons ? renchérit Shepard.

- Je l'ai dit, les Moissonneurs nous transcendent. Nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des suppositions. Une telle création existe car elle a un but. Lorsque celui-ci est accompli, comment prédire les logiques de raisonnement qui vont être mises en œuvre ? Le plus probable est sans doute la survie. Les Moissonneurs sont tout-puissants, rationnels. Le chaos de l'évolution organique leur est sans doute apparu comme une menace car inquantifiable, imprévisible. Désormais libérées du problème des cycles de cataclysme, les espèces organiques auraient pu évoluer, proliférer et à terme remettre en question l'utilité de l'existence des Moissonneurs. Ces derniers n'ayant alors plus de but et n'ayant pas de fonction de reproduction se seraient retrouvés en danger. Les cycles de moissons ont alors probablement été mis en place pour canaliser l'évolution de la vie organique et s'assurer que celle-ci ne représente jamais une menace pour eux. D'autant plus que ces cycles conféraient aux Moissonneurs un nouveau but, une nouvelle utilité.

- S'ils se sentaient menacé par la vie organique, pourquoi ne pas la faire disparaître totalement ?

- Car ils n'en sont pas capables. Ils ne peuvent traquer la moindre bactérie capable, à terme d'évolutions, de donner une vie organique intelligente. Les cycles de cataclysme n'ont pas fait disparaître la vie organique. Des créations mi-organiques, mi-synthétiques, même très évolué n'auraient jamais pu le faire. En créant les cycles de moissons, les Moissonneurs ont réussi à canaliser le problème.

- Mais je ne comprends pas : ils laissent sciemment vivre les espèces non évoluées lors des Moissons.

- Les spécificités des cycles de moissons nous échappent. Et il ne sert à rien d'essayer de les comprendre car ils résultent sans aucun doute de tâtonnements. Les premiers cycles de moissons n'ont sûrement pas été aussi parfaitement orchestrés. Les Moissonneurs ont du faire face à des problématiques qu'ils résolvaient en adaptant les mécaniques de cycles pour le cycle suivant. La Citadelle, les relais, tout doit être la solution à une problématique rencontrée lors des premiers cycles de moissons. Leur plan s'est affiné avec le temps. Si une spécificité est là, c'est qu'elle a son utilité, que vous soyez à même de la comprendre ou non.

Shepard baissa la tête. Mille et une questions lui traversaient le crâne. Il n'aurait sans doute plus l'occasion de les poser.

- Comment on les arrête ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Il existe un dispositif secret, mis en place par les créateurs, qui permet de déconnecter les composants synthétiques des composants organiques au sein des Moissonneurs. Cette déconnexion entraînera leur mort.

- Pourquoi avoir mis en place ce dispositif si vous vouliez que votre espèce soit sauvegardée ?

- La plupart d'entre nous n'avaient pas réfléchi sur les conséquences à long terme de la création d'êtres si parfaits, si puissants. Nous étions dans le désespoir le plus total au moment de leur création. Mais certains concepteurs du projet y ont pensé et se sont dit qu'il valait mieux laisser une sécurité au cas où une autre civilisation se retrouve menacée par l'existence de tels êtres. Nous nous perdions dans les conjectures, les variables se comptaient par milliards, il était impossible de dresser un faisceau de présomptions et nous en avons conclu que la solution devait être possible. Peut-être ne serait-elle jamais utilisée, mais elle devait être présente. Nous avons donc implanté cette sécurité. Tout comme nous avons élaboré les premiers plans du Creuset.

- Et oui ! s'exclama Liara. C'est logique que le Creuset soit votre création !

- Il s'agit d'un ingénieux plan de sécurité, ajouta l'hologramme. Le Catalyseur est une base de données intégrale sur notre civilisation et notre création, les Moissonneurs. Il contient, entre autre, toutes les failles et faiblesses des Moissonneurs. Cette base de données a été implantée dans les Moissonneurs au moment de leur création. Mais sans le Creuset, sa lecture était incomplète. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Il s'avère que ce sont eux qui ont intégré plus tard le Catalyseur à leur propre création, à savoir la Citadelle. A leurs yeux, le Catalyseur était la sauvegarde de toute notre civilisation, or ils avaient été créés pour la protéger. Ils devaient penser que si eux-mêmes venaient à disparaître, il faudra bien qu'une trace de leur but initial soit conservée quelque part. Le Creuset a un double emploi : c'est l'outil permettant de lire l'intégralité des données du Catalyseur et c'est aussi une émetteur très élaboré, connecté à tous les Moissonneurs par résonance quantique. Il permet le lancement de protocoles d'utilisation dépendants des informations contenues dans le Catalyseur. L'un ne peut fonctionner sans l'autre. Nous sommes les créateurs des Moissonneurs, nous savions comment élaborer des mécaniques de construction qui échapperaient à nos créations.

- Donc si on active le Creuset, tous les Moissonneurs seront tués ?

- En théorie "désactivés" seraient plus juste, mais oui. Il est toutefois difficile de prédire avec exactitude ce qu'il se passera tant les Moissonneurs ont évolué depuis la conception initiale du Creuset. Quand au degré d'efficacité, cela n'affectera que les Moissonneurs que vous appelé "cuirassés", car ce sont ceux qui répondent à nos schémas de création. L'essentiel des troupes au sol, créé par les Moissonneurs eux-mêmes seront toujours fonctionnelles, car elles sont nées de schémas de production différents ne comportant pas les failles de sécurité que nous avions implanté.

Shepard se retourna vers Garrus et Liara avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- On les tient…

- Mais, continua l'hologramme, l'utilisation du Creuset entraînera la destruction du Catalyseur et donc de la Citadelle.

Shepard fit volte-face.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une telle source d'informations sur des technologies qui vous dépassent ne peut perdurer. On ne peut mettre une telle arme entre vos mains.

- Vous le faites déjà, objecta Shepard.

- Non, nous avons évalué votre situation et celle-ci correspond aux critères d'utilisation du Creuset, car l'existence de votre civilisation est menacée. Mais nous devons rester les seuls décisionnaires d'une telle extrémité. Nous ne pouvons vous la léguer, cela serait trop dangereux. Vous n'avez pas encore atteint un seuil d'évolution assez avancé vous permettant de juger convenablement de l'utilisation de ce genre de technologie. Par conséquent, le Catalyseur et avec, la Citadelle, seront détruits lors de l'utilisation du Creuset. Vous disposerez de cinq minutes pour quitter la station, le temps que le dispositif s'enclenche.

- Shepard, fit Garrus. Une telle déflagration décimera plus de la moitié de la flotte et risque d'atteindre la Terre.

- En effet, précisa l'hologramme. L'explosion de la Citadelle atteindra la planète Terre et entraînera la destruction de trente-cinq pourcent de sa surface. Le choix de l'utilisation du Creuset vous appartient désormais.

Le plan miraculeux venait de se transformer en génocide géant. Shepard sentit ses épaules s'alourdir terriblement. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent laissant la chape de plomb des responsabilités se refermer totalement sur le commandant.

- J'en ai marre des décisions… souffla Shepard.

- Vous préfèreriez ne pas avoir le choix ? sourit Garrus.

- Shepard, quoi qu'on fasse, il faut le faire vite, renchérit Liara. L'Augure peut arriver à tout moment.

- Si on n'utilise pas le Creuset, tout est fini… murmura Shepard en baissant la tête. Mais ça veut dire mettre à mort plusieurs millions de personnes…

- Et en sauver des milliards, fit Garrus. Shepard, je sais que la décision est difficile, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

- Comment je pourrais vivre avec une telle responsabilité ? Avec un tel fardeau ? Je… Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux plus… Il n'y a que la mort dans ma vie…

Liara se pencha pour croiser le regard de Shepard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et l'aida à se redresser.

- Ce qu'on nous demande aujourd'hui, c'est de sauver la galaxie, conclut Garrus. Personne n'a dit que ça se ferait sans casse. Nous le savions tous. Et nous porterons tous ce fardeau, Shepard. Tous ensemble.

Le commandant regarda successivement Garrus puis Liara.

- Merci… fit-il doucement.

Il se tourna vers l'hologramme du Veilleur.

- D'accord. On utilise le Creuset. Envoyez les Moissonneurs en enfer !

- Séquence d'utilisation du projet Creuset initialisée, fit l'hologramme. Lecture des données en cours. Lecture terminée. Séquence d'amorçage du signal de transmission enclenchée. Le signal sera diffusé dans deux minutes et seize secondes.

Puis l'hologramme disparut.

- Allez ! fit Shepard. Ça nous laisse deux minutes et seize secondes pour quitter la station !


End file.
